CP - May, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12201-12320 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2384. *CP - April, 2384 *CP - June, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Coming back from some shocking news. LOROT ROSS explains to KAI CEVDAK-ROSS that the Gamma 12 terraformation project he has been working on was quarantined and they don’t know what has happened. Needing Lorot there as the supervisor and Kai as a geneticist they make plans to depart. KAI seeks out KATAL UNA in hopes the woman wouldn’t mind looking after her babies while they’re away. Katal agrees and Kai gets ready to leave with her husband. En route to G12, LOROT and KAI get into some bickering about her place in the mission. Lorot doesn’t want her going to the surface and only as a consultant. MIXIE BRIDGES and PATRICK REESE are together looking after Ivan when some interesting diaper changing things happen and they talk about babies and her placement with Tony. KATAL and FARAN UNA decide to take an at home pregnancy exam and discover she is expecting. Excited they make plans to see the doctor. When FARAN and KATAL do see a doctor, they discover that they are expecting a baby boy in January. ANTHONY NORAD wakes up in his house to find MIXIE there already working on things. He flirts with her, but is determined to keep this professional despite his obvious physical attraction. QUESTA DAMAR arrives to Earth and greets CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD with Praetor SORLAK as an ‘accidental’ meeting. The Praetor doesn’t buy it however and Questa tells him about the plot in his government before convincing him to speak to Legate Damar. ANTHONY gets word about a weapons conference on Vulcan and goes to MIXIE to tell her about them going. She is hesitant at first but agrees after they get a ride on the USS Farragut. Second Week Leaving the planet, CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR discuss how successful they were with the Romulans. Damar explains that Senator Jevriani got away but a lot of others were taken in and executed. He tells Questa until he is sure that Cardassia is safe he wants to hold off on having more kids. KATAL UNA and FARAN UNA finish with the renovations and then talk about what they are going to name their new baby. Settling on a combination of Faran’s name and the Romulan name for “first’ they pick Farhi Una. After believing everything in the Federation was free, NIOBE LELOHAN is arrested by PATRICK REESE for theft and kept in the brig until she is able to get a lawyer. Third Week In the brig from stealing, NIOBE LELOAN is given VYLIN ELBRUNNE as a lawyer. They discuss what she did wrong and the woman’s confusion with the idea that if everything is free, why was it considered stealing. Cardassia Plots Second Week Needing more people around her she can rely on, OZARA BRIK seeks out DURAS VENIK when he finishes his week on Kron. She gets him with her on the Tasok for a three months rotation patrolling the boarders. DURAS then has to contact KOHSII VENIK about his extended assignment, upsetting her with the idea that he is with Ozara, but he implores her to stock up on food in the bunker incase anything happens. Bajor Plots First Week Wishing to go to Romulus, ALLYSANN MAENAK tries to convince KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) to go. He offers to go if Khoal stays behind and they eventually compromise on pretending to go but in the holodeck. Finally on ‘Romulus’ aka the holodeck, KIAN and ALLYSANN trick Khoal into thinking they’re on their home planet. Kehal’s parents, SOR’LAN and AN’TA arrived and Kian finally confessed to them that he is Kehal S’Harien. YINTAR IOAN and AMITY IOAN are watching the HV when Yintar tells her that he wants to have more kids. She is opposed until he mentions surrogates, however Yintar has it in mind to have an army of children - something Amity doesn’t want. Second Week Exiting the holodeck, with KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK still nonethewiser, KIAN MAENAK and ALLYSANN MAENAK with SOR’LAN S’HARIEN and AN’TA S’HARIEN settle into Varnadas so the S’Hariens can spend some more time with their once lost son. KHOAL is happy to be exploring the estate again with his dog, going to see K’JAVA KAHMUP in the gardens and talking to him about his parents and they where were married. Khoal misunderstands and thinks K’Java is just trying to steal Ally away and be a pervert. KHOAL runs to his mother ALLYSANN and tells him what K’Java said, emphasizing that the man wanted to touch her Peepee. MARIAME ALMIN is settling into her new apartment when TAHMOH ALMIN comes home and she explains she has been looking into getting another tattoo. He agrees and they have some lovin’. ZAYN VONDREHLE arrives back to Bajor from his medical training on Earth. SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN is pleased to see him and SIOMANE TARA even more so, the young girl expressing her love and affection. INDIA and SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN talk about Tara and letting her be an adult vs. a child and they attempt to trust her with more responsibilities. Third Week Having a break in attempt at the security HQ, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON get together and discuss who it may be. Thinking it has something to do with the Romulans, they are worried because files accessed involve Red Matter. K’JAVA KAHMUP is upset that KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK told his mother he wanted to molest him. Confronting the child, he feigns confusion and then they make a pact to be good friends. K’JAVA is then called into speak with T’POK who is concerned about the attention being brought to the boy. K’Java has his concerns about Khoal and about Kian as well. SIOMANE TARA is excited to go on a date with ZAYN VONDREHLE, really pushing hard to go further with him. He breaks and they have some heavy petting. SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN is there to pick up TARA and talks to her about slowing things down, worries she is getting too far into things. Fourth Week Looking over the recent break ins, T’POK and PAUL GRAZIER are starting to find a pattern in the mix. Just before the attempted logs, there was a strange signal being given out - a signal T’Pok believes is telling the one responsible to act. MARGIANNE SAVOI is working on her internship with JILLIAN HORTON by looking into the break-ins. They find some electronic ghosts and feel they’re getting closer to who may be doing this. Now on Bajor, MIXIE BRIDGES has dinner with AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN and discusses her plans and life. ANTHONY NORAD arrives late and makes quite the impression. TONY wakes up drink the next day and is in a bad mood because his work was delayed thanks to the issues of security at HQ. He complains to MIXIE and tells her they may be on Bajor longer than anticipated. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Wanting to have a family, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA start getting to work on it, though they’re unsure if Lani is able to conceive. ILIAS AL-KHALID is finally back in his own time, seeking out ISKANDER AL-KHALID and explains to him what happened. Iskander is very pleased to have the boy back and they make plans to deal with the situation. Second Week Needing to find more information about his wife, Lani, KITAAN DHOW speaks with NARYANNA DORR about the possibilities of conceiving a family. The doctor tells him it should be doable through invitro but if that falls a surrogate is the only answer. VIDIAL TARLICA is on DS9 again and visits with JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR who has started to gain some weight after having the baby. They all bicker until Julian puts his foot down and Vidial offers to take Raja for a makeover. Third Week Going for a walk on the station, ILIAS AL-KHALID and ISKANDER AL-KHALID run into MARGIANNE SAVOI. Ilias talks about his interest in getting a job at Beyond Words, which Margi offers to help set him up for. Ilias sets up things of his own and gets the two adults on a date. VIDIAL TARLICA finishes with her make over for RAJA BASHIR, surprising JULIAN BASHIR with the results. He is more than pleased and Vidial offers to take Leonardo to babysit while they find the time to go on Vacation in June. Fourth Week Looking into invitro, KITAAN DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA have been trying several times to get pregnant. Dr. Dorr calls and tells them that the fourth time is a charm and N’lani has conceived. Vulcan Plots Third Week Waking ANTHONY NORAD up, MIXIE BRIDGES is content to go about her day on the planet as his assistant. They have breakfast together and flirt a little bit more before talking briefly about why Mixie wears Keevan’s ring. The next day, ANTHONY is working on a project when MIXIE comes in to give him lunch. He accidentally sets off a weapon and burns his hand, prompting Mixie to take care of it. Leaving Vulcan and en route to Bajor, ANTHONY falls asleep on his deck working on projects he needed to get caught up on. MIXIE puts him to bed and they talk about relationships, namely hers with Keevan. Gamma 12 Plots Second Week On board the USS Johannesburg, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS prepare for him to go down to the surface and decide to have some intimate moments in case anything bad happens. Third Week Having arrived to the USS Johannesburg, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS have a conversation with Commander Ronagan. He explains to them about the situation on the G12 planet which has caused a contamination leak. Lorot agrees to go, but manages to guilt Kai into staying on the ship - for the kids. Several days later, KAI gets word back from RONAGAN that Lorot and his team had also lost communication. Finally, having no other choice, she and the Commander head down in a shuttle. Fourth Week Almost a week after going down on the terraformation planet, LOROT ROSS was able to reestablish communication with those in the Johannesburg. Commander Ronagan and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS go down with a shuttle to evacuate. Lorot is rescued but several of his team had died on their time on G12. Once he was checked over, LOROT explains to KAI that an enzyme got into the ventilation and caused people to mutate, evolving quickly to their envionment. G12 is slated to be shut down while KAI and LOROT have an intimate moment in the shower. Flashbacks First Week April, 4th week - Running into each other in the arboretum, FRANCESCA DEL PIERO and ISKANDER get off to the wrong foot at first before apologies and they go off to have drinks in the Celestial Café. There they talk a little about each other and Francesca explains her interest in flea’s playing instruments. Second Week May, 1st week - After speaking with T’Pok about the time incident with Ilias, ISKANDER seeks out TAHMOH ALMIN and gives him a letter from Dani explaining why she stayed in her time. #05 May, 2384 #05 May, 2384 #05 May, 2384